


Quidditch and Love

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Viktor has a question to ask
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Quidditch and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Cuntpunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/gifts).



> Queen_Cuntpunt, I wasn't sure what you liked, so I thought of something fluffy for the day. I hope you enjoy it.

Pansy found Quidditch boring, but here she was, watching the game, but she only cared about one player. The best player. When Viktor Krum had joined United, the British press had gone mad. Pansy hadn't cared until she had met him and that smile- They stared dating two days later. 

"Did you enjoy the game?" Viktor asked her after the match

"I enjoyed watching you," she admitted. 

Viktor smiled. "You do not need to come."

"I promised I would and besides, it's Valentine's Day. We should spend it together," Pansy answered.

"Let's go. We have reservation for dinner," Viktor said.

* * *

They went to a fancy restaurant that kept reporters and fans out. The candles on the tables made it very romantic. Pansy looked at Viktor as he talked animatedly about the game.

"What?"

"I really love you," she said, smiling. "Still not sold on the game."

Viktor put the fork down and reached into his pocket. "That is good, because I have something to ask and it would be bad if you did not love me."

Pansy chuckled. "What question requires my love?"

Viktor took out a ring and grinned. "Will you marry me?"

Pansy gasped before nodding. "I will!"


End file.
